No More Fighting
by bunnygirl2012
Summary: Kiba and Kankuro get into a massive fight that leads them to break up. Warnings: Yaoi. Don't like, Don't Read.


**Disclaimer: I in no way shape or form own Naruto or his comrades. I only own the plot of this story and the brain in which it came. However, I am thinking that by the end of my senior year, my school will own my brain.**

**Warnings: Language and yaoi sexiness. And for those who don't know what yaoi is, two things. Why are you here? And it's some boy on boy lovings of the most wonderful kind.**

**A/N: I'm sorry. I really blame A.P. chemistry for being so boring and my brain for not wanting to work on all the other stories that need to get done. However, this will be the last new one I start into I start finishing up the older ones that have been sitting around for like ever. Besides it's Kiba and Kankuro, and I love these boys! I think they will always be my go to couple when I get bored and want to write something. Anyways, shutting up now. Enjoy. Also, it should be kind of obvious, but this is set in an AU.**

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Sweat clings to my body.

Muscles burn and ache all the over the place as I push myself a little harder. The feeling of my oxygen deprived body is sore, but somehow pleasurable in some sort of weird way. However, the hot, sticky, humid air was not something I really appreciated, nor was Kankuro's pissy mood. Why did he have to choose, what felt like, the hottest day of the year to be a grade-A jackass?

My feet create a steady beat as I run across the sidewalk, attempting to burn off my anger. I have yet to figure what the hell I do to make him accuse me of cheating on him. Honestly, sometimes he's far too much to handle, I don't really need another one on the side. Also, I don't really have the time for someone else, between work and all my cravings for the older brunette's sinful touch. I shiver involuntarily at the thought, but right afterwards I mentally chastise myself for it. Right now, I'm supposed to be angry at Kankuro for being such a douche, not thinking about the way his muscles flex under my fingers when I grab onto those broad, muscular shoulders trying to save myself from drowning as he pushes himself into my willing body; or the way his delicate kisses make me melt into a puddle of human putty; or the way his fingers dance up and down my body as we curl up together after a passionate session of sex. Yeah, that was exactly what I shouldn't be thinking about.

A low panting noise brings me from my thoughts. I glance over at my running partner, Akamaru. He's keeping up with me, expending very little energy, with a simple gait, but all of his fur in the hot weather is making it worse for him. Guilt washes through me at the sight of his bright pink tongue lolling out of his mouth, and I know it's time for us to head back home. Not just for him, but for me too, I feel like I'm about ready to die.

Sighing softly, I slow down and come to a stop, bending over at the waist to catch my breath. I can only imagine what my face looks like; it's probably as red as my tribal tattoos. Hopefully when we get home Kankuro will have gotten that damn knot out of his panties and wouldn't be in such a pissy mood.

"Come on boy, let's go home," I grunt out, as I begin to make the hot trek back to the apartment. Akamaru lets out a little whine, but turns around and runs beside me anyways.

I sigh internally, yeah I wasn't really jumping for joy at the prospect of going home either, but it was cooler there and had nice cold water to drink. Besides, I don't know how long I had been gone, I didn't really want to give my idiot boyfriend another reason to be mad at me, and it was way too hot to stay out here much longer. On the way home, my ears are distracted by the soft clicking of Akamaru's claws on the cement, giving me something to focus on, other than the thoughts in my mind.

The closer we get to home, the more I increase my pace, looking forward to being out of this terrible weather. Once again, I mentally curse Kankuro for needing to act like a little baby on such a hot day. It doesn't take me long to get home, but by the time I do get to the complex, I am practically sprinting. All I really want is to just down a bottle of water and take of a freezing shower.

When I get to the door, I hesitate to open it, not really wanting to go inside. A small part of me was concerned that Kankuro might still be in a testy mood and try to pick more fights, but another part of me just wanted to go inside and bask in the cool air. I didn't even understand why I was feeling this way, since most of the time we seemed to be happy together and practically perfect together, but when he was in a bad mood it was the absolute worst.

"Ready boy?" I ask my hand on the door knob, but my eyes on Akamaru. The white dog looks up at me and whimpers an affirmative.

Letting out another small sigh, I push the door open and the moment I do my face is blast with a stream of cool air. When we enter the apartment the first thing both Akamaru and I do is head straight for the kitchen to get a well-deserved drink of water.

"I'm home," I call out on instinct while I go to the kitchen.

By the time I get to kitchen Akamaru is already lapping at the doggy water dish, and I can't help the little smile that spreads across my lips. I open the fridge to grab a bottle of water for my own rehydration. As fast I possibly can, I open to bottle and begin to chug it, relishing in the taste of the liquid. My body relaxes in relief and I begin to cool down even faster.

While I'm still in the middle of drinking my water, Kankuro coolly saunters up the doorway of the kitchen and leans against the frame. My eyes widen considerably when I take in the way he looks. Kankuro is clad in only a pair of low rising jeans, showing off his pale white chest, and effectively distracting me from my drink. I take in the way his shoulders tense and relax as he crosses his arms over his chest, the way his jaw is set and the hard line his lips are set in.

"Bout fucking time," he growls, anger sets on the edge of his words.

I merely roll my eyes at and lean against the counter, bottle still in hand.

"Whatever," I grumble.

Sweat begins to cool on my body, making me the shiver. The two of us stand there, in complete silence, Kankuro's eyes trained on my body and my eyes trained on Akamaru.

After a few moments of quiet, my boyfriend speaks again, "So, you were gone for some time. Who did you go see?"

I glance at the clock and see I had only been gone a mere twenty minutes. Apparently that wasn't enough time for Kankuro to get out of his stupid funk and pick a fight over nothing.

"Seriously Kiba, what's his name this time?" Kankuro taunts cruelly.

My nostrils flare angrily, "Oh my fucking goodness Kankuro, get the fuck over yourself. I did not go see anyone. I wasn't even gone that long."

Kankuro raises an eyebrow skeptically, "Okay, if you didn't go see anyone, then where did you go?"

My hands clench into fists, and I force myself to breathe. Fuck he could be such an idiot sometimes.

"I went for a run with Akamaru, because I hoping that by the time I got home I could avoid another damn fight. But I guess when it comes to you, that's fucking impossible, huh?" I grind out through clenched teeth.

I look into Kankuro's eyes and I think I see something akin to amusement dancing around the dark pools, but I must be hallucinating because this was not funny, at least not to me.

"Good excuse," he snorts.

Another burst of anger surges through me. Really, he didn't believe me? Should I really be so surprised?

I stand up tall, to my full height, and take another step closer to Kankuro, trying to show my more dominate side.

"Look jackass, I don't know what the fucking hell your problem is, but you need to fucking deal with it. Whatever impression you have that would make you think that I would cheat on you, you need to forget about it. I am not cheating on you," I pause and look into his eyes again, knowing I should stop, but a small, vindictive part of me makes me keep talking, "However, if you continue to think that I am fucking someone behind your back, then maybe I'll start, just so you'll have an excuse to be a complete douche bag."

The moment the words leave my mouth, I regret them. Kankuro's jaw drop, his eyes express real shock and sadness over my statement, however, anger completely morphs his face and his eyes turn into cold, distant pits before I let out another breath, making me wonder if I had imagined the previous emotions. My boyfriend pulls himself up taller, towering over me, forcing me to stand my ground, while inside I wonder if I had unleashed a monster.

Before he speaks, a sinister smile crosses his lips, "Tch, do not forget you were nothing more than a mere whore when you met me Kiba. I know for a fact that you will spread your legs for any willing man. So, even if you were fulfilled here, I wouldn't be surprised if you were looking for some on the side, if only on natural instinct. I mean, come on, what did you say when we first met?" he stops and looks at me, his gaze cutting me into tiny pieces. It doesn't take him long before my words come to his mind, and he smirks, "Ah, yes, I remember. I do believe you told me, 'the more cock, the better.'"

My eyes widen to the size of saucers, and for a moment I cannot breathe. That bastard. He said he would never bring it up again.

When I don't speak right away, Kankuro leans down and whispers in my ear, "And from what I heard you were quite a good little whore, always up for what they wanted. I must say that I agree wholeheartedly. You are still quite a good little whore."

Something inside of me snaps, and I before I even know what I am doing, I have Kankuro against the wall, my hands on either side of his head. Even though I am shorter, and probably not nearly as muscular, I manage to keep the older male against the wall, a small part of myself knows it's only because he's staying there. Both of us are panting, me out of anger, and him out of shock. Our chests collide when we each let out an exhale of breath, my mind struggles for things to say to him.

As soon the words come to my mind, they begin to spill ineloquently from my lips, "You rotten bastard. How dare you say those things? When we first got together, you made me a promise, saying that you would never bring up the past; you said that it didn't matter and that you loved me no matter what. I believed you Kankuro; I put my trust in you. Why would you do this to me? I thought we were happy, but I am getting sick of fighting with you and having you not trust me. I thought we were perfect together, but apparently we aren't nearly as perfect as I thought. If you can't trust me, then maybe, maybe," I stop speaking, trying to catch my breath so I can choke out the words I thought I would never have to say, "If you can't trust me, then maybe we should break up."

My eyes are trained on the ground, because I cannot look at him as I say the dreaded words.

Silence hangs between us, and I wonder if maybe Kankuro is just choosing to not respond. When I open my mouth, to speak again, ask him his opinion on us breaking up.

A hand shoots up to silence me, and Kankuro speaks his words gruff and hardly above a whisper, "If you want to break up Kiba, then we'll break up."

Even though I was the one who originally said the words, when Kankuro says them, a pang of sadness flows through me.

"It's not what I really want, but if you can't trust me, then we can't be together," I murmur into the crook of his neck.

The Sabaku merely nods his head, his chin hitting the top of my noggin.

"If that's how you feel Kiba," he mumbles in compliance.

I stay quiet for a few moments, trying to figure out my words, my next move. On the one hand I could say we need to break up, that it might be better for the both of us, that we could find others who suit our personalities better, but on the other hand I knew I loved him more than anything else in the world, and deep down in my heart of hearts, I didn't want to walk away from him, and it might be easier to just stay here with him. However, in the end, it didn't come down to what is the easier choice, but instead what is better, damn the consequences of a broken heart. It takes me a few moments to come up with what I feel is best, not for just me, but for him as well, and I knew that Kankuro deserved to be with someone that he felt he could fully trust.

A heavy sigh falls from my mouth and I bite my lips softly before I speak softly, "It is how I feel Kankuro. I'm sorry."

Heavy silence hangs between the two of us, and it's an unfamiliar, uncomfortable quiet neither of us is accustomed to.

Kankuro's tense body falters, sagging into a resigned pose, already giving up on us.

"Okay, I guess that means it's over," he says weakly, no more fight left in his voice. Did he not find us worth fighting for? The thought makes me smirk bitterly; he would fight with me over something I was completely innocent of, but would not fight to save our battered and bruised love, how wonderful.

Emotions swirl through both of us, filling the minimal space between us. One of us should say something, but what is left to say? Nothing comes to mind, not even a reason as to why I should take back my words and that is the sign that tells me what Kankuro and I have, had, is no longer a viable option that everything is all over. Even though that's what my mind is telling me, my heart yearns for him to just pull me into his strong arms, tell me to stop being an idiot, that he's sorry, we'll find a way to work through this because we belong together, and neither of us could really completely live without the other by our side.

My chest constricts to the point of pain, forbidden tears fill my eyes to the brink, when only silence remains between the two of us. I should have known that he would just let me go, no fight involved that would only make things tougher than they already are. Even though I am the one who said that we should break up, because it is what's for the best, I still wish things could have turned out differently for us.

"I'm going to go shower," I mutter, when the regret and pain become far too much for me to handle.

Kankuro looks at me blankly, and merely lets me go, not saying a single word to me. Why did he have to give us up without a fight, but argue so adamantly over something as irrational as me cheating on him? Anger surges through my veins at the thought, and I lash out, punching the wall on my way to the bathroom. We were both fucking bastards. I was such a contradiction of my words. I don't want to leave him, quite the opposite actually. All I want to do is curl up in his arms and forget about everything that has happened today, but it didn't matter what I wanted because I wouldn't get it. He hadn't fought for us like I had hoped he would, but I should have known better nonetheless. I should have known Kankuro wouldn't have tried to keep me around, because he wouldn't force to stay here if he thought I wasn't happy and really wanted to go. Why couldn't he see I wanted him to fight for me?

When I get to the bathroom, I stare at myself in the mirror. I take in my disheveled clothes, my watery eyes, and the pain that swims in the depths of them. Why did things turn out this way? As I look at myself in the mirror, I continue to ask myself that question, over and over, a never ending cycle of the words running seamlessly through my brain. No answer comes to mind and eventually I give up, turning away, not wanting to look at myself any longer. Without a second thought, I mindlessly remove my clothes and walk into our shower. I turn the water on hot, hoping to relax as much as one can when they have just lost the love of their lives.

Water flows over my body in a hot spray, working its way down, warming my sore muscles. Unfortunately, it doesn't really do much to sooth the irritating thoughts in my mind. How could I have expected Kankuro to fight for us when I had been the first one to toss in the flag? It was like a boxing match, when one person gives up, the other just backs down, knowing they have won the fight. The only problem is, in this fight, there are no victors, only losers and broken hearts. I had no right to be upset that he had just let me walk away if I had really wanted to stay I wouldn't have said the words. If that's the case, why didn't it stop the sadness that was slowly worming its way through my body down to my inner core?

My world slowly fades away as I lose myself in my internal debate, and I turn my body on autopilot. About the time I am in the middle of washing my hair, I hear the door slide open, breaking my train of thought. I glance over to see Kankuro standing in the entrance of the shower, completely nude. My eyes narrow as I look at him curiously; surprise and hope swells through me, threatening to burst, but there's also a hint of suspicion as to what he wanted.

"What am I not allowed to shower in peace?" I snap, defenses flaring to life.

Kankuro just sighs at me and takes a step closer, his hand outstretched.

"Ki," he murmurs softly.

I take a step back, "Go away."

The older male merely ignores me and takes another step closer, closing the little distance between in the shower. His hand grips my shoulder and tries to pull me closer to him instead I push him off, sending him tumbling into the shower door. Kankuro lets out a low growl, and before I know I am back against the tiled wall, my head hitting tile with a sickening crunch. Instantly my world begins to swim and I feel woozy and slightly nauseated.

Kankuro's eyes widen and his hands begin to roam over the back of my head, "Oh my god, are you okay Kiba? I am so sorry."

Effortlessly, I duck out from underneath his arms and go the other side of the shower.

"Ouch, fucker," I growl quietly.

I shake my head to try and dispel the pain, but it wasn't working out very well. As I'm still working my way from my stupor, I suddenly feel a pair of arms wrap around my waist, pulling me close to a rock hard chest.

My head turns quickly, igniting a fresh wave of pain, to come in greeting with Kankuro's shoulder. On instinct I push myself closer to him, seeking comfort and momentarily forgetting about our breakup. I feel a pair of lips brushing across the crown my head, never staying in place for too long.

A warm feeling spreads through my entire being, and I twist my body, allowing me to wrap my arms around Kankuro. The two of us stand there under the warm water, just holding each other, taking comfort in one another.

"One last time Kiba, for memories sake," The Sabaku whispers softly into my soaking hair.

I go to look up at him, asking him what he meant and when I do, lips roughly press into mine. Shock courses through my system as Kankuro runs his tongue across my lips, starting an early assault on my senses. Before I have the chance to open my mouth his tongue roughly pushes into my orifice, and his hands roam down my back to my ass, giving it a quick squeeze, before he moves back up to my shoulders.

A low whimper escapes my throat as we continue to kiss. My cock beings to harden, and on instinct I grind my hips against him. Happiness and lust build in my veins as my mind begins to wonder if maybe everything between us was forgiven and we were back together, we would make this work somehow.

Kankuro breaks away from me and turns off the water.

"The bedroom," he mumbles into my lips before kissing me roughly.

I somehow manage to nod while simultaneously backing out of the shower. The older male opens the shower door before I run into it, and our lips are still melded together. As we slowly make our way to the bedroom across the hall, hands dance across skin and tongues plunder mouths. My fingers move up to capture the back of Kankuro's head by twining through his wet hair, and my other arm wraps around his waist, allowing him no escape from my grasp.

It takes a few minutes, but somehow we manage to make our way into the bedroom. Still lost in our make-out session, I don't even notice until I am lying on the bed with Kankuro draping his body over mine. He breaks away and begins to kiss down my neck. Finally able to breath, the oxygen begins to clear out the lust induced haze in my brain, and the first thing my mind is worried about is the sheets.

"We're going to get the sheets wet," I mumble before I let out a low groan as Kankuro nibbles on my neck.

The older brunette pulls away and looks down at me, "You really want to stop so we can dry off?"

My eyes widen and I shake my head weakly.

Kankuro chuckles lightly, "Yeah didn't think so."

Another groan escapes my lips when Kankuro bites my collarbone, and my arms wrap around his neck. Desire and need rushes through my entire body, and I find I don't want to wait for him anymore. I want everything between us to be forgiven and I want to move on. My legs wrap around Kankuro's waist, and my heels dig into his butt as I try to pull his groin closer to me. I can feel his hard cock brush against me and my mouth lets out a needy moan.

"Not yet," Kankuro whispers.

I let out a frustrated groan, "Please. I need you."

"You can wait a few more minutes," Kankuro grunts while he makes his way down my torso.

Before I have the chance to say anything, I let out a weak whimper when the other male wraps his lips around my left nipple. Teeth nibble softly as Kankuro makes the sensitive nub harden, allowing him to suck on it. Fingers tweak the other nipple, making it as hard as my other one. After Kankuro feels the left one has had enough attention, he slowly kisses his way to the other side of my chest. His lips wrap around my other nipple and he repeats his actions. All the while, my cock has grown to its complete hardness, and now all I want is my release.

When Kankuro finishes with my chest, he slowly makes his way down the rest of my torso. He presses light kisses, with soft love bites on occasion, down my lean body, all the way to my thighs. Once he's there, Kankuro nuzzles his nose against my inner thigh, tickling me ever so slightly when his hair brushes against the top part of my leg.

"You are so beautiful Kiba," he says softly, sending warm breath across the base of my cock. Shivers race up my spine at the sensation.

"No I'm not," I respond just as softly as I look down at him between my legs.

Kankuro looks up at me, his brown eyes are filled with something akin to sadness and it breaks my heart to see them in such a way.

"Yes you are, do not let anyone tell you otherwise," he mumbles, pressing kisses against my thigh, slowly working his way up to the base of my cock.

Just as I open my mouth to say something, Kankuro runs his tongue up the underside of my cock, causing the words to turn into a low groan.

"I'm going to miss you so much," my lover kisses the head of my cock and then moves back down slowly.

His words send a chill through me, dissipating some of the lust, as it dawns on me that maybe this wasn't what I thought it was. Once again I go to open my mouth, only to have my words be cut off in favor of a groan when Kankuro takes the top of my dick in his mouth. He presses the tip of his tongue into the slit at the top, making me arch up off the bed as a mewl of pleasure flies from my lips. I look down at Kankuro right as he looks up at me giving up complete eye contact as he continues to move his lips down the shaft of my cock. As he does this pleasure fills my entire being and I fall back on the bed, and thrust my hips up, pushing my dick further into Kankuro's mouth.

He lets out a surprised sound, but quickly recovers and lets out a low moan, sending vibrations though my entire lower body. On instinct my hips thrust up again, and this time Kankuro is expecting it, he relaxes his throat and takes my entire cock in his mouth. Setting a rather slow pace, the Sabaku begins to bob his head up and down. His lips close tightly around my prick, and I can't help all of the little whimpers that come from my mouth. Without even meaning to, my hips continue to thrust up and push myself further into Kankuro's mouth, and it doesn't take long before the other male locks my waist down with his hands.

I let out a low whimper, but make no other protests as Kankuro continues to pleasure me. My fingers twist into the sheets as a familiar feeling already begins to build in my gut. It shocks me that I am already closing in on the edge. Almost as if he can sense that I'm getting close, Kankuro begins to increase his pace. His cheeks hollow out, and the other brunette moans low in his throat, sending another wave of vibrations through me.

One of his hands slips off my torso, down to my sac. Gently, he runs the sensitive organs through his fingers, squeezing with the slightest bit of pressure, making me groan loudly. My fingers slip into his hair, pushing him down as far as I possibly can. The pleasure in my groin increases, and I can feel my muscles tense. I thrust my hips up just as Kankuro goes down, and the head of my cock hits the back of his throat. At that exact moment, the bubble of desire building up in me finally breaks, flooding my veins in bliss. Kankuro keeps his lips wrapped around the head of my cock as I reach my orgasm. My cum fills his mouth and he drinks it down without a second thought.

When I finish with my climax, Kankuro removes his mouth and kisses my inner thigh softly. I look down at him, unsure of what to say or do. I didn't want this to be over; I wanted this to mean something that it probably didn't.

"Roll over," he mumbles as he sits up.

I let out a protesting groan, but do as he asks none the less. Before I even have the chance to get into a comfortable position, Kankuro grabs my waist and pulls me up so my ass is in the air. I let out a surprised yelp, which turns into a quiet whimper when something wet slides against my butt. The groan becomes louder when Kankuro runs his tongue against my hole. I bury my face in the pillow, trying to drown out my lewd sounds as the Sabaku pushes his tongue in and out of my compliant body. His hands run up and down my back, tracing over the knobs of my spine.

After a few moments, Kankuro pulls away from me, and I can feel his saliva running down my thigh.

"Please don't hide your sounds from me Kiba," he mumbles, before he gently bites my left butt cheek.

I let out another yelp and turn to glare at him over my shoulder. A crooked smile sits on his lips, melting my heart. It was the same smile he always wore when things between us were good. After staring at him for a few seconds, I feel a little smile cross my lips.

"I won't," I say weakly.

Kankuro just nods his head. I bite my lip as I look forward again, waiting for him to continue on with whatever it was he wants to do. My fingers claw at the sheets when I feel a slick finger playing with my entrance, pushing in a little before pulling back out. He does this a few times before he completely thrusts the intruding appendage into me. I rub my head against the pillow and moan lowly, only one finger I could already feel myself getting hard again.

It doesn't take long for my body to open itself up to Kankuro's fingers, and he has two moving in and out of me, stretching me slowly. My cock hangs heavy between my legs again, and the need to have Kankuro moving within me returns. I push back against the two fingers buried within me and then with the next thrust Kankuro adds a third finger. He curls the third finger around in my innards, looking for that special spot. When he finds it, my toes curl and I let out a long moan.

"Please Kankuro, I need you," I beg weakly, desire builds deep with my belly, slowly making its way up to my lust filled brain.

Soft lips press on my lower back and suddenly Kankuro's fingers are gone, leaving me feeling empty. Something hot and hard presses up against my entrance, on instinct I push back against it.

"Are you ready for this Kiba?" The male asks, teasingly pushing into me before pulling back.

I nod my head, rutting against him like a bitch in heat. Kankuro snorts at my antics, but presses his hips forward, slowly pushing his cock inside of me. A low sigh of relief falls from my lips for every inch he pushes into me, until he is fully sheathed in my ass. Both of us let out a small noise as we enjoy the feeling.

Hands dance up and down my spine again as Kankuro waits for my go ahead to move.

"Move," I growl out, urging him on by rubbing against him.

Kankuro withdrawals his prick, leaving only the head in before he snaps his hips forward with enough force that I slide forward a little. A silent cry sits on my lips at the unfamiliar feeling that invades my every pore. I don't even have a chance to get used to it before Kankuro has, what feels like, a death grip on my hips and he's pulling me back to meet every one of his thrusts. Pain intermingles with the pleasure as the older male sets a pace my body is unaccustomed to.

My head falls forward to rest on my forearms as Kankuro keeps at his relentless pace. Skin slapping against skin fills the air, with undertones of heavy panting. Tears fill my eyes as the pain continues to increase, and I almost want to cry for him to stop until he hits my prostate. He hits it hard enough that the pleasure is almost blinding, causing me to let out a guttural moan. With the next thrust he misses, but the gratification of his rough style is starting to equal out with the pain, and before long I find myself enjoying it.

"Touch me," I bite out in between pants.

"Touch yourself," Kankuro grunts out, not slowing down a bit.

Shock flows through me at his words, but I heed them nonetheless, more for me than for him. One of my hands runs down to my cock which is hanging heavy between my legs. I try to keep in time with his thrusts, but find it rather difficult to do so with the force behind each of his thrusts. Instead I opt for whatever pace I can keep, and it doesn't long for me to realize that my body was enjoying the difference in the pace between my hand and the slamming of his cock in me.

The feeling from earlier begins to build up in my gut and I begin to chase for that feeling; the feeling of extreme orgasmic bliss.

"Yeah you like this, don't you? You like it when I pound into your tight little ass," Kankuro grunts, accenting each word with a powerful thrust.

I let out a weak cry, but say nothing in return to his words.

When I remain quiet, Kankuro grips my hair tightly and yanks my head back. I let out a loud squeak. The male behind me leans over my back and bites my ear harshly.

"Answer me Kiba. Tell me how much you like it when I fuck you like this and how you don't want me to stop," he growls callously. He stops moving his hips, making me whine.

"Yes Kankuro I like it when you take me like this, please don't stop," I whimper, almost on the verge of begging, and feeling completely pathetic.

"That's what I thought; you're nothing more than a little whore, huh Kiba?" He pushes his hips forward roughly, making me cry out in pain again.

I bite my lip trying to keep in all of my sounds, and trying not to cry. He had never talked to me like this before, and I didn't understand why he was doing it.

"Kiba, don't ignore me when I am talking to you," Kankuro grunts.

My eyes close and the tears begin to fall silently, "I'm not a whore."

Kankuro laughs sarcastically, "If you're not a whore than why do you like it up the ass so much?"

I open my mouth to speak, but no words come out and all I do is shake my head.

"Whatever," He mutters, before thrusting into me again.

My hand rests on the bed, and the bliss that I had been chasing earlier was far out of my reach. I bite my lip, trying not to cry out. I just wanted this to be over; I wanted to just curl up in a little ball and cry. Had he ever really love me?

Just as I am about to lose myself in my thoughts, go off to a different world until this was over, a rough hand grabs my still semi-hard cock. His thumb swipes over the head of my cock, easily getting it back to its full hardness. My teeth dig into my lip, and suddenly the taste of iron fills my mouth, the warm liquid of blood sits on my tongue. Kankuro's cock pushes into my ass with every sharp thrust; my fingers twist into the sheets and a small cry escapes from my lungs.

The male behind me moves his hand up and down my cock in time with thrusts, and the blissful feeling that I thought was gone was now within my grasp again. I push my hips back and do my best to meet him thrust for thrust. He strikes my prostate every other push inside of me, making me cry out over and over. How could my body change its tune so quickly?

Once again the muscles in my lower body tense and I can feel my heart rate increase. Kankuro sinks his teeth into my shoulder, making me call out in shock and pain. His hand tightens around the shaft of my cock and he rubs roughly. My search for orgasmic bliss comes to a quick end, when Kankuro presses his thumb into the slit of my head.

My mouth opens in a silent scream as all of the muscles in my legs relax and the muscles in my ass clench around Kankuro's dick; ropes of cum fall from the head of my cock onto the bed and Kankuro's hand as he rubs me to completion. Kankuro begins to search for his own bliss and begins to thrust into me harder, faster.

I lay my head on the bed, breathing heavily, trying to recover from my orgasm as Kankuro looks for his own. Suddenly I feel warm liquid spreading across my lower back and I know that Kankuro has reached his own completion.

The bed dips down as Kankuro flops down next to me, panting heavily. My waist slowly falls to the bed and I lay completely stretched out across our bed. I look over at Kankuro from the corner of my eye, wondering what happens next. Acting on instinct, I slide closer to the other male, attempting to cuddle with him, hoping that we could everything over. Just as I am about to curl up next to Kankuro, with my arm thrown over his side, the older man slips out of the bed.

His back is to me when he walks over to his dresser to get a clean pair of boxers. Sadness washes over the lingering bliss of my two climaxes, as I watch him walk around without acknowledging me.

"Kankuro?" I question softly.

He turns his head to the side and looks at the floor, "Don't worry, I'll sleep on the couch."

"What?" I ask my voice hardly above a whisper.

"Kiba, don't make this any harder than it has to be," he murmurs, walking towards the door.

Tears fill my eyes again, "What are you talking about Kankuro? Please come back."

The Sabaku stops in the door frame, and grips it, "You can either stay in the apartment or you can leave, whichever you want."

My mouth opens and I realize that I had been right; the sex didn't mean what I had hoped. We were still broken up.

"I'll leave. I'll call someone tomorrow to help me move or something," I say, trying to keep the tears at bay.

"Okay. You can take anything you want," Kankuro speaks quietly.

My first thought is how I want him and nothing else. I just want to keep him, and I would be okay with nothing else, but that wasn't going to happen.

Even though I know he can't see it, I just nod my head unsure of what to say to him.

Before he leaves, Kankuro whispers, "For what it's worth, I'm really sorry. I'm sorry about what I said during the fight and what I said, well you know. I wish things hadn't turned out this way."

"Kankuro," I say, sitting up. Pain shoots through my lower back and I wince, but try not to verbalize my pain.

"I know the apologies might not make up for what I said, but I just felt you deserved them. Just please know Kiba, I still love you and wish nothing but the best for you," my ex-boyfriend says before walking away.

It's not until he's gone that I am finally able to say what I really want to say, "I love you too, please forgive me."

Pain floods my being and I fall backwards onto the bed, my left arm covers my eyes. Tears fall silently down my cheeks.

Why did things have to turn out this way?

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**A/N: Woot, it's finally done. I hope you guys like it, it turned out way different than my original plan had been for it. I know Kankuro seems like a jackass, but yeah like I said this was not the original plan. Anyways, yeah, hope ya'll enjoyed it. Please leave a review on the way out. Have a nice day.**


End file.
